poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown
The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown is a YIFM/Warner Bros crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is the double feature with The Irelanders' Adventures of The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze. Summery The Irelanders visit the Xiaolin Showdown world to help thier friends and Xiaolin Monks find the Shen Gong Wu before they fall into the hands of the Heylin army. Episodes Season 1 # The Journey of a Thousand Miles # Like a Rock! # Tangled Web # Katnappe! # Shen Yi Bu # Chameleon # Ring of the Nine Dragons (episode) # Night of the Sapphire Dragon # My Homey Omi # Big as Texas # Royal Rumble # Mala Mala Jong (episode) # In the Flesh Season 2 # Days Past # Citadel of Doom # The Shard of Lightning (episode) # The Crystal Glasses (episode) # Pandatown # Sizing Up Omi # Enter the Dragon # The Sands of Time (episode) # Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil # Dreamscape # Master Monk Guan (episode) # The Evil Within # The Deep Freeze # Screams of the Siren # The Black Vipers (episode) # The Emperor Scorpion Strikes Back # The Return of PandaBubba # The Last Temptation of Raimundo # The Year of the Green Monkey # The Demon Seed # The New Order # The Apprentice # Something Jermaine # Dangerous Minds # Judging Omi # Saving Omi Season 3 # Finding Omi # Bird of Paradise # The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean # Omi Town # Treasure of the Blind Swordsman # Oil in the Family # The Return of Master Monk Guan # Dream Stalker # Chucky Choo (episode) #Wu Got the Power #Hannibal's Revenge #Time After Time: Part I #Time After Time: Part II Trivia *Nefera de Nile, Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette, * *The storyline continues in The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Chronicles. * Episode transcripts Season 1 * The Journey of a Thousand Miles (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Like a Rock! (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Tangled Web (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Katnappe! (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Shen Yi Bu (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Chameleon (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Ring of the Nine Dragons (episode) (TIAoXS)/Transcript *Night of the Sapphire Dragon (TIAoXS)/Transcript * My Homey Omi (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Big as Texas (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Royal Rumble (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Mala Mala Jong (TIAoXS)/Transcript *In the Flesh (TIAoXS)/Transcript Season 2 *Days Past (TIAoXS)/Transcript *Citadel of Doom (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Shard of Lightning (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Crystal Glasses (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Pandatown (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Sizing Up Omi (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Enter the Dragon (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Sands of Time (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Dreamscape (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Master Monk Guan (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Evil Within (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Deep Freeze (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Screams of the Siren (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Black Vipers (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Emperor Scorpion Strikes Back (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Return of PandaBubba (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Last Temptation of Raimundo (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Year of the Green Monkey (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Demon Seed (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The New Order (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Apprentice (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Something Jermaine (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Dangerous Minds (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Judging Omi (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Saving Omi (TIAoXS)/Transcript Season 3 *Finding Omi (TIAoXS)/Transcript *Bird of Paradise (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Omi Town (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Treasure of the Blind Swordsman (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Oil in the Family (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Return of Master Monk Guan (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Dream Stalker (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Chucky Choo (episode) (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Wu Got the Power (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Hannibal's Revenge (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Time After Time: Part I (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Time After Time: Part II (TIAoXS)/TranscriptCategory:Connor Lacey Category:TV series Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series